Living a Life of Truth
by stranger 86
Summary: Harry and Ginny deal with the consequences of a single decision and learn how being honest keeps people strong.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, and Scholastic Books. No infringement is intended.

Living a life of Truth

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a man with a dark history. He lost his parents as an infant to a terrible and vile man who he was forced to kill sixteen years later, nearly causing his own death. After a war with many loses Harry was forced to forge a new life. After two years traveling the world he returned to his friends, his family. Upon reentering society he was instructed in regard to the complete estate and fortune left to him by his parents. His parent's only family friend Remus Lupin, taught him how to run things. Harry took up residence in his family's mansion and began work as an Auror. He spent most of his free time with his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. He had returned from his two year trip to discover that his two friends had found each other, not long after Harry returned, the two married. The Weasley's were his adopted family, and over time, he discovered Ron's little sister Ginny. The two began a slow relationship that led to a deep meaningful relationship. After a year together Harry proposed and the two were married a short time later. The trouble started soon after. The dark scars that Harry still carried came back, and two years into his marriage he began an affair with the maid Sarah. Harry hated himself for every moment of infidelity. The affair with Sarah was short lived, and Harry ended it. He knew he needed to honest with Ginny. He didn't expect forgiveness, he didn't expect anything, he loved her more than anything and she deserved the truth and she deserved to hear it from him.

He paced outside of the house knowing Ginny was waiting for his return. She worried for him and knowing that made Harry hate himself even more. He finally gathered his courage and walked inside.

Ginny heard the door open. She had been pacing in front of the fireplace waiting.

"Harry, welcome home." She smiled, but Harry noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hi Ginny. Listen, could we talk." Ginny could see and hear the apprehension and self-hatred in his voice. She could also see the vivid dark circles under his eyes. He looked like a broken man. The circles had disappeared for awhile after his trip, but for the past several months they had been growing darker.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat on the comfortable sofa. Harry sighed and sat on the chair next to the sofa. Ginny couldn't help but notice the distance between them, normally he would sit next to her.

"I did something terrible, to you, to us. I…I had an affair with Sarah." Harry managed to get out. He was surprised by the lack of surprise on Ginny's face but kept explaining anyway.

"I ended it, I can't tell you how much I regret what I did, how much I've hurt you. I needed…I thought I needed…I wanted the pain, the sadness, the anger, the darkness to go away. Instead of coming to you with my problems like I should have, I went to her because I didn't want to think about anything. I didn't want to risk spreading my darkness to you. I can't explain myself any better than that. I just want you to know how truly sorry I am, I don't expect anything from you. You deserved to know, and you deserved to hear it from me in private." As Harry finished, he realized he had started crying somewhere in the midst of his confession, his head fell forward into his hands.

Ginny was quiet for a very long moment, at a complete loss of words. She was angry, sure, but she had also suspected he had been unfaithful. What she hadn't expected was his confession. She had expected to learn of it in an embarrassing manner probably by Sarah, who Ginny had always known was after Harry and would glorify in being the one to "break the news" to her. She wouldn't be surprised if Sarah came and told her at some point in the near future. His explanation made sense as well. She had known he was in trouble, and she had done nothing. The truth was, she was afraid, she knew very little of what went on during the war, particularly what Harry was forced to do, her mother made sure she kept ignorant of the war. What she did know, her brothers told her, and it was all terrifying. She wasn't sure she wanted to know everything, and that made her feel terrible. She knew that if they were going to make their marriage work, he would have to trust her, and she would have to trust him. Somewhere in her heart she knew that despite what he had done, she could trust him. He loved her enough to tell her, he loved her enough to spare her any embarrassment, and it was obvious he hated himself for it. It was time for her to put his mind at ease.

"Harry, I had my suspicions about Sarah, and you. I also knew you were in trouble, and I didn't say anything. I was afraid of what you would tell me, and I think a part of me is glad that you didn't come to me. I didn't want you to take Sarah to bed either." Ginny saw Harry wince at that. "However, you had enough respect for me to both end the affair and be honest with me about it. As far as you and I are concerned, I won't lie Harry, I'm hurt and angry. But I love you, and I know that if it weren't for what you've been through this never would have happened." Harry nodded emphatically at that statement. "I think if we move forward and learn to trust each other and lean on each other we can make this work. My love for you is strong and I know yours is too. Trust is something we can work on and fix. I had a hand in this too…" Harry looked as if he was going to interrupt but Ginny stopped him. "Yes I did Harry, I did nothing when I knew you needed me, needed help and I did nothing because _I _was scared. That was my fault Harry. Are you willing to try?"

"I will give you everything I have Ginny. I love you so much. Please don't think this is in any way your fault. You may not have come to help me, but I didn't need to choose the solution I did. I could have come to you, or seen a counselor at work, _anything_ but what I chose to do. But I'm willing if you're willing." Harry said.

He stood slowly and approached Ginny. She offered him her hands, he took them, helped her up and she went willingly into his arms. They both realized they felt closer to each other than they every had. They still had a long way to go but they realized they were stronger together and they would make it through together.


	2. Chapter 2

Living a Life of Truth

Chapter 2

Ginny and Harry argued about whether telling her family was necessary, but Harry insisted that it was. He was pretty sure most of the family suspected anyway, just as Ginny had, and families needed to know the truth. They didn't need to know the intimate details, but they did deserve to know the basics, and to know that he and Ginny were together and it was going to stay that way.

When Ginny and Harry entered the house, Ron knew what was going to happen, as did Hermione. They could see it written all over Harry's face. It was a face still filled with self disgust and hatred, complete with dark circles and withdrawn look. When they looked and saw Harry's hand entwined with Ginny's and to see him help her remove her coat and touch her hair lightly, they were both relieved. They had moved on, and so would the family.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Ginny's brothers would all take turns passing looks at Harry and then Ginny, accusations and confusion on their faces. They had all suspected Harry's affair, but he and Ginny were still apparently close.

After dinner had ended the family adjourned to the living room. Harry took his place facing the rest of the family, with Ginny by his side. The conversation was difficult for Harry, but not as difficult as telling Ginny had been. Harry was most afraid of Molly's reaction. She was sad, but not angry, and just like Ginny she seemed to understand. She hugged Ginny first and whispered something in her ear and then moved to Harry.

"I'm so sorry Molly. I never meant to her, or you or the family. I just didn't know what else to do, where else to go." Harry said tearfully.

"Shhh…It's okay Harry. The hard part is over, you and Ginny are moving forward together and you have your family ready to help you. My dear boy, what you've been through, the terrible things you've seen, let it all go and move on with Ginny, with us." She said with a sigh then pulled him into a tight hug. To Harry, it felt like someone had dumped a soothing bucket of cool water over his head on a hot day. Like a river washing away his sins. Ginny's brothers were not happy. But Ron was the first to bridge the gap and hug Harry letting him know that things would be okay. Harry and Ginny left not long after Harry's confession, they wanted the family to have some time to talk to each other to adjust to realizing the Harry wasn't perfect, but that things were looking up, and that they would get better.

When they got back to their house, they went up to their room changed into their sleep clothes and got in bed.

"Are you okay Harry? I know how hard that was for you." Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I feel that now that there aren't any secrets I can focus on getting better and devoting my life to you and our family." Harry said. Ginny snuggled up under his arm.

"I've decided to go to a therapist. I'll speak with Kingsley on Monday about seeing the Auror therapist so I can talk about my issues and get some help without burdening you." Kingsley Shacklebot was his boss with the Auror Department. "I'll try to get in tomorrow so I may be late for dinner."

"Okay. I'm okay if you'd like to talk about some things. I don't want you to think you need to keep everything from me."

"I don't intend to. I plan on sharing as much with you as you're willing to hear. But I think I need to understand it better before I share it with you. Are you busy tomorrow afternoon? You could always sit in on the session with me. Anything that makes you uncomfortable we can save for another session."

"I'm meeting Susan Bones for a shopping trip. Besides, I think you're right. Once you better understand what you're dealing with you'll be better equipped to share them with me."

"Okay. I will make the appointment. Good night Ginny." Harry said. Ginny leaned up and kissed him. Harry was pleasantly surprised. Their physical contact had been limited to hand holding and hugging and the occasional kiss on the check, so this kiss was new, but Harry didn't hesitate to kiss back, keeping it soft and full of love. When the kiss ended they were both breathless and euphoric. It was probably one of the greatest kisses they had ever shared.

"Good night Harry. And thank you for sharing with me." When they fell asleep they were still cuddled together.

After Ginny and Harry had left the Weasley's house, the family was still in different levels of shock. Arthur and Molly were talking quietly, neither seemed particularly upset, which was making some of the brothers upset. Bill and Charlie, Ginny's oldest brothers in particular.

"How is it that you two are so calm about what Harry did to Ginny?" Asked Bill, Ginny's oldest brother. Molly sighed quietly.

"Did any of you even look at Harry. I mean really look at him. He didn't look like a man who did what he did without remorse, he looked like a man that hated himself for what he did to Ginny and to us. Finally, if Ginny can forgive him and move forward that's good enough for me. You know your sister isn't stupid."

"None of you really know the true extent of what Harry went through. You were there fighting your own battles, so you've only been told stories, that all any of us have heard. There are only two people aside from Harry who know the real truth. One of them was Voldemort. The other is Kingsley. Kingsley told me he didn't sleep for a week after he debriefed Harry. Imaging how Harry feels and what he deals with daily." Arthur added.

"Harry made a mistake, a mistake he's killing himself over and will for a very long time. If Ginny is moving on, we need to support her and that means trusting Harry again." Hermione said and Ron and the twins nodded.

"We'll trust Ginny to trust Harry, but personally, I'll be watching him very closely." Charlie said and Bill and Percy agreed. With that the family left leaving Molly and Arthur alone in their home.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Molly asked.

"Harry and Ginny? Yeah, I think they'll be alright. They love each other. The rest of the family will fall in line once they realize that Harry isn't going to hurt Ginny like he did again."

"You're right. I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Molly, good night."

That night all those in the Weasley and Potter family slept peacefully. Even the oldest two of the Weasley clan, but they vowed to protect their little sister. Truthfully though, they liked Harry and knew he'd do right by her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers. No infringement is intended.

Chapter 3- Live a Live of Truth

As their life together continued to grow together Harry's relationship with the family slowly got better, even better than it had been, as each of the brothers had taken a deeper interest in what Harry was doing. Summer was slowly ending, and Ginny was soon to go back to work at Hogwarts, she acts as the defense teacher. She was in the Study going over the previous years lesson plans when there was a ring at the door. Ginny decided to answer the door, rather than wait for Dobby to come and get her. She and Dobby ended up at the front door at the same time.

"I'll get it Dobby." Ginny assured the elf.

"Okay Missus Potter." Dobby stayed back, but did not leave. He knew Master Harry felt better knowing that Dobby was around when Missus was alone.

Ginny opened the door, and Dobby saw her pause a moment, and he took a step forward.

"A word, Ginny."

"Come in." Ginny stepped back, and Dobby saw Sarah the former maid enter.

"Dobby please inform Harry that Ms. Whitewater is here, would you please?" Ginny asked. Sarah couldn't contain the look of surprise on her face.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Ginny assured, and she was right. Harry entered the room only moments later. He looked critically at Sarah.

"Ms. Whitewater, I believe I told you to stay away. Your service here was terminated after your theft of some of Mrs. Potter's jewelry was discovered."

"Your wife should know what's going on and I'm not referring to her missing jewelry."

"I assure, Ms. Whitewater, Harry has shared everything with me. We have no secrets from each other." As she said this, she made her way to Harry's side and he put his arm around her. "So why are you here?"

"I see." She said and appeared unsettled and unhappy by the honest couple.

"Well I'll be quick then, I'm pregnant. It's yours. So the question now is what are you going to do about it?" She said with a smirk. Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded.

"Obviously I will provide a monthly stipend for the child in exchange for visitation. I think it best however, that we go through the appropriate channels. So I'll have our Barrister contact you tomorrow and we can work out the details." Harry said. Sarah looked unhappy with that answer, but Dobby was already leading her towards the door. "You can still be reached at your previous address?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I'll wait for the owl." She said and rushed out of the house, clearly unhappy with the response she received.

Inside the house Harry and Ginny sighed and sit down. Ginny heard Harry swear.

"Merlin! How could this have happened?" With a slight hesitation Ginny asked a question. "Did you use protection?" Harry looked directly in Ginny's eyes and said honestly "yes, always. There was no way I would be that careless. I knew I was hurting you, but I would never have allowed that to happen."

"I believe you Harry." She said reassuringly.

"There's a possibility she may have sabotaged it, there are ways around all methods. She wasn't happy with my reaction, or yours, that sounds like she did it on purpose. Probably to get money." Ginny said and took his hand.

"I'm such an idiot. What do we do?"

"We do exactly what you told her we would do. We'll support your child financially in exchange for visititation. It seems reasonable to me. It will be okay Harry, we've made it this far, her being pregnant is nothing we can't deal with." Ginny reassured.

"I love you Ginny. I really do. I can't believe you're still here after what I did to you." Harry said with tears dripping down his face.

"I love you too. I know you, the real you and why you did what you did. Look at yourself now Harry. We're slowly working our way through our pasts and what we've been through, you're sharing your past with me. That's why I'm here, because you are, completely this time." She took him in her arms and held him. Not long after they contact their barrister who agreed to meet with them first thing tomorrow they ended their day together.

On her way out of the Potter house, Sarah Whitewater was angry. Her meeting with the Potters did not go as planned. She clearly underestimated the strength of their marriage, she never expected Harry to tell his wife. Ginny. What a joke. She thought. She would figure it out. She would get her payday one way or another.

What nobody knew was that events were unfolding in France that would soon change the lives of everyone involved.


	4. Chapter 4

Living a Life of Truth Chapter 4

Harry, Ginny and their barrister Joseph Karsten spent the early morning discussing their options. The barrister was quick to assure them that regardless of the state of Harry's relationship with Sarah, if he was willing to help financially support the child, Harry, at least would be allowed to visit with the child. Sarah would need good cause to keep Ginny away from the baby as well. The three headed towards the ministry with a very positive attitude about the situation. After checking in at the front desk the three headed to a private conference room. When they got there the room was empty. A house elf appeared with a tea set with five cups, Ginny, Harry and Joseph prepared their tea and sat exchanging pleasantries. It was after twenty minutes of waiting that the three finally had enough and realized that Sarah was not coming, they just didn't know why.

The three requested an owl and sent a message to Sarah's attorney. Her attorney Jason Segel hadn't spoken to Sarah for days, not since she first approached him with a hypothetical question about getting money from her baby's father. When he learned of the circumstances he immediately told them his suspicions. He indicated that she had never paid him for his services so he was under no obligation to keep her secrets. Jason told them about how Sarah's questions seemed focused purely on the money and not the child. They sent an owl with a thank you back to Jason and the three sat down again to discuss the option given the changes.

"So what are our options?" Harry asked.

"Well in reality, you have no obligation to the child. Sarah approached you, and you likely responded in a way she wasn't expecting. She more than likely was expecting you to pay her off." Joseph said.

"Knowing what we know now, I don't think Harry or I would feel comfortable allowing the child to stay with Sarah, knowing that she goes from one scam to another. The baby would be much better off with us." Ginny said, looking over at Harry to see him slightly surprised but in agreement.

"Ginny's right. What can we do to try and find Sarah and get custody of the baby once he or she is born?" Harry asked.

"You're sure that's what you want?" Joseph asked the two Potters. After a brief shared look Ginny answered.

"We're absolutely sure, that child deserves the best life possible and that is with us." Ginny said firmly but with a sparkle in her eye, that both Harry and Joseph noticed.

"Very well, I'll file with the Wizengamot this afternoon, to have Sarah found and subpoenaed for a hearing. For what it's worth, I think you're making the right decision."

"Thank you Joseph, we'll await your owl." The three walked out of the conference room and decided to head down to see if Hermione and Ron were free for lunch. Harry headed to get Ron from the Magical Games and Sports Department while Ginny headed to the Magical Research and Development Division to get Hermione.

The two couples headed to a café and enjoyed a quiet lunch. They discussed the meeting and its complications. Harry and Ginny had owled the family first thing that morning to tell them about Sarah the their intention to help raise the child. From the responses they had received, the family was very happy and agreed the young couple was making the right decision. Now there would need to be an entirely new discussion given that Sarah appeared to be on the run.

"So Sarah's lawyer thought she was out for money?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he made it quite clear he didn't think much of Sarah and implied that she was planning to extort the money from us if Harry wasn't willing to give it willingly, he figured she would expose Harry to the press about the affair." Ginny replied.

"I always thought there was something a little off about that girl. The few times I spoke to her she implied she was heading to bigger and better things, despite the fact that I knew she did not have the means to do so." Hermione said. The others agreed.

"You're really going to take in the child? Just like that?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Ginny answered. "This is Harry's child, _our_ child. We can give this baby a better life than Sarah can."

"And the fact that the baby isn't yours?" Ron asked bluntly and saw Harry flinch and put his head in his hands. Ginny took one of his hands away from his head and held it.

"Harry made a mistake, we've all moved passed it," she said with a glare at Ron, "Any and every part of Harry is a part of me. Especially a child. So to answer your question, I could care less, I'll love the child as my own." Ginny said.

"Alright, take it easy, I had to ask, I'm your brother." Ron said.

"No you really didn't have to ask, especially considering you know how Harry feels about this whole thing, he's been punishing himself enough. This is our life, you and the rest of the family need to accept that." Ginny said fiercely. Harry kept quiet, but he did squeeze her hand in appreciation. She squeezed it back.

"I'm sorry." Ron said reluctantly to Harry. Harry just nodded, knowing that these types of things from Ginny's brother's were likely to continue for awhile.

"Anyway, what happens now?" Hermione very neatly changed the subject.

"Well our attorney is going to subpoena her to come in for a custody hearing with the Wizengamot. We'll see if she shows up." Harry said quietly.

"We'll I'm happy for the two of you." Hermione said flatly and patted Harry's hand that was on the table. The four enjoyed the rest of their lunch together each wondering what would happen next.

In Coquelles France, Sarah stepped off the Chunnel. She rushed toward the exit jumping into the first taxi she could, paranoid that she was being followed. She realized that when Harry wouldn't hand over the money she had to cut her losses and run and find a new target before she got caught. Little did she know, she was being watched, and heading back to France was one of the biggest mistakes she would ever make.


End file.
